Total Drama Cartoon Network
by Tory Spellman
Summary: Chris brings together a bunch of Cartoon network characters in the hopes that they can win an secured extra season and 1 million of there respected currency rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

hello this is my first fanfiction please don't be too critical i'm starting out and hopefully i will get this right also _this is confessional _

standing on the Dock of Shame of old camp Wawanakwa waiting for his new contestants was everyone's least favorite host Chris McClain.

"ugh i'm still waiting on these Cartoon Network cartoon's" Chris McClain complained to his right hand man, Chef Hatchet

"uh, Chris were on the air" chef told Chris

"WHAT, oh umm, Hello I'm Chris McClain, Welcome back to total drama and Camp Wawanakwa where 36 fantastic cartoon's from the legendary Cartoon Network are competing for the honour of receiving an extra season to their show cancelled or not it is Guaranteed and that person will also personally win: 1 Million dollars ,just as soon as they arrive, OH and here they are now." said Chris McClain

on the horizon there was a boat heading toward the island, aboard the boat were 36 stars of cartoon hayday and/or present day.

"Welcome to the island TOM, i must say it's odd to see you here with you being on toonami on Adult swim and all" Chris said to the android

"Well you never know when you might need a million dollars." TOM replied

"good answer, now hello Johnny Bravo you do realize that the probability of any girls being here over say 16 is 0%" Chris stated

"I know, but with a million big ones plus another season equals all the ladies will come flying towards me" Johnny answered posing several times

"Right … anywho next is Juniper Lee: how are you out of orchid bay?" Chris asked

"let's just say i made a deal with the devil" juniper answered

"ok, next is Ben Tenneson" Chris said

"hello, Chris it's cool to be here" ben replied

"and kevin levin" Chris continued

"Whatever" kevin said

"next, HE'S OUR POWERS MAGNIFIED AND HE'S FIGHTING ON THE PLANET'S SIDE CAPTAIN PLANET!"

"You, you're the one who polluted this island and damaged all the wildlife" Captain planet

"hey, I served my time, any way here are two geniuses" Chris added

"genius, me, yes; genius, mandark, no" dexter said exiting the boat

"fool, i'm much smarter than you dexter, ah - haha ah - haha- ah - hahaha" mandark chuckled

"both of you can shut up over there" chris pointed to the other side of the dock "now welcome to the show chowder"

"hi, where's the food" chowder asked hungerly

"next is flapjack and captain k'nuckles" chris said ignoring chowder's question

"wow, this place is really different than stormalong harbor" flapjack commented

"eh, when do we get the free food" k'nuckles said not really caring

"not now, here we have blossom, commander and leader of the powerpuff girls" chris stated

"hi, chris the other girls will be out shortly" blossom said matter-of-factly

"cool, so next we have the great samurai jack and the foul soul collector: Demongo" chris said

" a pleasure to be here however he" jack pointed to demongo "shouldn't be"

"oh, samurai, you have wounded me with you words but the great Aku cannot tarry himself with such tasks so I the soul collector am here to compete in his place" Demongo stated

"cool beans, look this is a half hour show so i'm just gonna speed by the rest ok come on out: the ed's, the remaining ppgs, I.M weasel, I.R baboon, numbuh 1 and father, mac and bloo, finn, jake, mordicai, rigby, johnny test, adam lyon, Grim, starfire, coop, and lazlo". chris said running out of breath.

later after explaining the basic's of total drama and the confessional's he gathered everyone at the voting area

"time to make the teams, now here are the teams, first the killer Cartoons" chris said

**Tom**

**Dexter**

**Kevin Levin**

**Blossom**

**Eddy**

**I.R. Baboon**

**Chowder**

**Juniper Lee**

**Demongo**

**Finn**

**Rigby**

**Grim**

**Numbuh One**

**Bloo**

**Mac**

**Lazlo**

**Coop**

**Buttercup**

"the next team is the Screaming Networks" Chris said

**Johnny Bravo**

**Ben Tennison **

**Captain Planet**

**Mandark**

**Samurai Jack**

**FlapJack**

**K'nuckles**

**I.M. Weasel**

**Robot Jones**

**Mordicai**

**Jake**

**Johnny Test**

**Bubbles**

**Edd**

**Ed**

**Father**

**Starfire**

**Adam lyon**

_Adam: "this is going to be so easy staying at a summer camp for 35 weeks and all i have to do is be nice to everyone and act out of the way and i win. the challenges won't matter because i won't need to do them, i think"_

it's the end of the day and all are going to bed early to get ready for the challenge the next day but TOM heads to the confessionals

_TOM: They don't suspect a thing hahahahahaha, *TOM removes his helmet to reveal everyones favorite latin villain Alejandro* look me and heather are broke and this is my desperate attempt to get the money we need, now i must return before they get suspicious"_

"well it looks like i got another stowaway luckily this one doesn't dump me into a vat of boiling acid, who will win, who will lose, and who will die … i mean give up, find out next time on … TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON NETWORK!

You honestly didn't think TOM would leave adult swim did you


	2. Cliff diving Again

Hello i'm back now you know the teams and a little more so here we go

"now we will start with 5 classic challenges then after that we will do challenges based off the shows of the last 5 people eliminated" Chris said

_Demongo: how interesting that means i need to let my adversary the samurai continue to survive if i have a chance because most likely his challenge would be to kill me_

_Adam: wait we HAVE to participate in the challenges _

_TOM/Alejandro: i unfortunately know what's coming_

"follow me" Chris led everyone to a large unmistakable cliff "your first challenge as tradition is to jump off this cliff land in the small circle and live … i mean get a point, land in the outer circle and get chased by sharks all the way to shore. and for those who have seen my show: FANG is now in a museum as the first mutated shark it's a saddened loss"

Everybody cheered

"Funny but i lied HI FANG" chris said

Fang waved at chris and looked hungry

_Adam: THESE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY, MY LIFE ISN'T WORTH A MILLION DOLLARS_

Chris can be heard laughing outside the confessionals

"if you back out you will have to where the dreaded chicken hat for the rest of the day" chris said "now jump Killer cartoons"

"but i'm a robot i can't get wet" TOM protested

"we all know you waterproof chicken al" chris said "i mean TOM"

_Alejandro/TOM: Chris better not blow my cover_

"nobody calls me chicken GERONIMO" TOM yelled into the inner circle

Soon many people came and went from the cliff until demongo

"my head is made of FIRE i can't jump" demongo stated

"well than here's your fire-proof chicken hat, enjoy the escalator ride down" chris said

_Demongo: when this show is over his soul is MINE_

soon all the killer cartoons were on the beach with only one deserter in the form of demongo

"next the screaming networks" chris announced

one by one the contestants dropped until robot jones

"i'm not water proof" jones says angrily

"then here's a chicken hat and there's an escalator" chris said pointing him to the loser-later

then everyone else jumped but adam lyon

"i'm not jumping this is insane" adam said dumbfounded

"i don't care what you think you have teammates and confessional's for that in the mean time here's your chicken hat" chris said "now the points have been tabulated the killer cartoon's win"

"Screaming networks i'll see you at the campfire ceremony" chris said

*at the campfire ceremony*

"Now you've all cast your votes i'll call your name and you can come up and collect your marshmallow. if you don't receive a marshmallow you're gone and you can't come back EVER!"

Chris said with intensively large amounts of DRAMA

"that won't be necessary chris, I GIVE UP" adam said climbing onto the boat of losers

"dude, it's a million dollars" chris said

"WHATEVER" adam screamed as the boat left

Chris started talking directly to the camera: "well looks like our first elimination ceremony had no elimination, who will leave next, will anyone discover alejandro, Find out next time on TOTAL … DRAMA … CARTOON NETWORK"


End file.
